ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reo 54/The All New Update
Hey, guys! i've got an update for all of you. First of all, i've got a computer back, it is the one with linux, but hey, atleast i've got a computer. And Now when i do, i'm getting back to editing, so.. Oh yeah! This is what i bring you! Kai 10: Dark Age Kai 10: Dark age is the 2nd reboot of Kai 10. This new version will feature more new characters, more mysterys and some Magic aswell. If you don't know what Kai 10 was, than let me tell you. Kai 10 was a series that focused on a teen who has discovered that he has magic powers. he must train now so that the magic doesn't take over him. At the same time, a being from space crashes into the woods. One day while going to practice, Kai and Ginny stumble upon it and find a watch in it. The watch attaches to Kai's wrist. Now he must overcome the Threat inside him, the Magic, and the Threath from outerspace. The New reboot will feature new characters like: Victoria (Replacing Ginny), Tono (AN Evil Wizard), Dan (Victoria's big brother, replacing Nick), Also Deo Radhon returns, but his name now is Deon Rahone, and he has a brother, Fleo Rahone Also, in the 1st reboot, it was said that he does become a villain, right now we have no idea, but Hex is reappearing. As for new Aliens, Yes. The list is going to be changed. Kyre 14: Dimensions Kyre 14: Dimensions is a new series that is replacing Dimensional for a while cause that's a massive series. Kyre 14 (Originally Kyre 10) has been on my mind for a long time, but it was dropped. After seeing the old message on AS, i came up with Kyre 10: Dimensions a new sequal to an unmade franchise. I, as most of us, was lazy, so i just skipped the franchise and got right down to business. Kyre 14: Dimensions is about a boy, who's parents were travelling a lot, or so he tough. His Parents were actually Dimensional Agents. One day Kyre's parents didn't return, instead their Boss visited him. The boss gave him a chest. After finding the key, Kyre found a letter inside the chest. after following the clues of the letter, Kyre and a team that he formed find a device that allows Kyre to transform. Now Kyre sets himself a mission to find and rescue his parents. Of course he also learns the truth about his parents job and continues on. Main Character: Kyre Blaze. Ahmad 20: Age of Leon Yes, Ahmad 20 isn't even half 1st season, but this is just an Arc. in this new Arc Leon, who has just turned into a monster, goes after all the power he can grab. This monster creates Chaos everywhere he goes and Ahmads and Jake must clean up after him and Stop him. can they do it, or will they need a 3rd Ahmad? This Arc will go on untill the middle of season 2 or so. ---- So guys. do you like the update? Which of the series are you most excited for? Which Series are you most excited for? Kai 10: Dark Age Kyre 14: Dimensions Ahmad 20: Age of Leon All of them I hope you liked my blog. If you have any questions, ask in the comments below and meanwhile, listen to this epic song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6-ZGAGcJrk ~Reo~ Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (Wall - Blog - ) 16:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Reo 54 Category:Kyre 14: Dimensions Category:Ahmad 20 Category:Kai 10: Dark Age